


Firsts

by Roxal (your_bro_joe)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/Roxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in what he supposed could be called his life, Roxas felt like a teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

A warm summer introduced Roxas to many firsts. One of them was his soon-to-be favorite food: sea-salt ice cream. He and Axel had gone to Twilight Town for the day to escape the disorder of the Organization but soon found it to be a mistake to be outside in full-length leather coats. Axel stole away for a moment, leaving Roxas sitting on top of the train station, and returned with two bars of sea-colored ice.

Roxas eyed his cautiously. "Is it supposed to be that color?" He asked, knowing that food wasn't normally blue; especially such a violent shade.

"Of course it is! It's good, just try it." Axel grinned at him and tried not to laugh too hard as the younger Nobody took a tentative lick.

"What?" Roxas pouted at his friend.

"It's not going to bite you, Rox." Axel smirked and Roxas frowned. "Well, is it good?" He urged.

Roxas looked thoughtfully at the bar for a moment and then took another taste. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise and he began to eat the treat normally. "It is."

"I'm glad." Axel smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, stealing glances at him as he ate his own ice cream.

After that day had passed, Roxas experienced other firsts, such as his first run-in with an angry Marluxia when he had accidentally tread on a rose bush while sparring. He had a headache for a week. He heard Demyx play for the first time and stopped wondering why the eccentric Nobody was so entranced by music. He played his first game of cards with Luxord, losing horribly but steadily improving and gaining his first win before the summer had ended. One of his favorite firsts from those long, lazy days, though, was his first kiss.

It had happened almost by accident. The profession of feelings had, anyway; the kiss itself was deliberate. One moment he and Axel had been discussing which members they liked more and why and the next Axel was very close, speaking very softly, and Roxas felt his cheeks grow hot when he nodded in agreement with the older Nobody's words. He swallowed when Axel smiled at him and felt his eyes slide closed when their lips connected.

For the first time in—what he supposed could be called—his life, Roxas felt like a teenage boy, all too-long arms and legs, feeling awkward and silly and wondering if anyone else had ever felt as inexperienced as he did in those few moments, not knowing that Axel felt the same.

It was ridiculous, he thought, the feeling of Axel's tongue prodding at his lips, and he had to stop for a moment to laugh, just to laugh at how silly this all felt. He stopped when Axel gave him a look, but grinned when he realized it wasn't angry, or annoyed, but faintly amused. After taking a moment or two to compose themselves, they tried again, and this time when Axel's tongue asked entrance Roxas obliged.

Once the initial awkwardness had worn off, Roxas realized that it actually felt good to have someone else explore his mouth, and he began to notice things like how surprisingly soft Axel's dark lips were, and how he tasted like cinder and smoke and honey. His hands were sliding from their positions on Axel's shoulders, one to rest on his neck and the other to wrap around the small of his back. Axel's remained in the boy's hair, lightly stroking and grasping every once in a while. Roxas sighed and Axel gasped, pulling himself closer to the younger Nobody. Axel murmured his name into the kiss and Roxas smiled, truly _smiled_.

Roxas experienced a lot of firsts that summer.


End file.
